High School Love
by Toonify
Summary: interracial love between Sakura and Omoi but will there relationship last?  also Kiba and Karui  have they ever met?  anyways :3 hope you like omoi is Afro-Asian btw :3
1. Chapter 1

-Sakura and Omoi OWO!-

{Omoi and Karui are enrolled into Konah High by there master Killer Bee aka the singing teacher. On there way Omoi finds a love with a certain pink headed girl but will her frineds reject him ? or Accept him?]

Since the day i laid eyes on her. She was beauiful, pink bubble gum hair, ocean green eyes, sun kiss skin, the perfect figure, nice plump breash.

Everything about this girl.. No women made me want her, i wanted to embrace her claim her as mine. [I have a perverted mind."] I could see her and I just do it all night. Even her lips were perfect light pink lipstick, with a sharp sexy tongue. Gave me evil thoughts just thinking about her and I.

I couldn't help but to stare. Karui slapped me with her red hair. "OMOI pay attention were here just for buisness!"

"What if you hit me harder and that hair of yours end up in my nose and then i couldn't breathe and i end up choking and die at the age of 17?"

"Will you stop over thinking everything!" Karui snapped. "Well i'm sorry if i want to keep my life safe while your over there having sex with random guys."

" Are you calling me a slut?"

"No...A slut is sexier then you. I say more of a worn out whore."

Karui pushed me hard until i bumped into a girl. "Watch where your going."

"Well some one woke up on the rude side." I saw a big vain pop up on her forehead. "What?"

"You herd me, Pinky! Your snapping at me like you got sand up your ass!" She grinded her teeth.

"Hey Omoi leave her alone we have to go to math." Karui grabbed my arm and dragged me to a guy name Ke-Ka-She or something."

"Oh we have two new students do we?" He stared direcly at me. "Why dont you introduce your self, and young man we do not allow candy in the class."

"Hn." i kept my sucker in my mouth. "Sorry but its my style of the ninja way and that retarted stuff."

Ke-Ka-she shook his head. "Well introduce your self then."

"Alright, I'm Omoi... My home town is the sky hidden in the clouds.I like to sleep at home. Oh and i like to write. Now if thats it Ke-Ka-She?"

"You know you can say Kakashi."

"Na...I like Ke-Ka-She better."

"How about you maam stand up."

"My name is Karui i live in the sky's hidden in the Clouds. I like Taylor Swift, Rocks band boys." "BORINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG." i groaned.

"Shut up OMOi! Last thing is i really like to wear different types of clothes."

"Well nice to meet your Omoi and Karui welcome to our class."

I put my hand up. "Yes Omoi?"

"Is class always this slow?" Kakashi signed. Grabbing his perverted book and jetting right out the class.

I laid my head on the desk it gave me the perfect view of the pink headed girl, going on talking about some stud name Sasuke whos on the football team. I looked around the hole class. One girl with dark blue hair staring at a boy with blond yellow hair. A boy with dog like eyes staring at Karui while she tried her best to play hard to get.

"You really are a whore aren't you?"

Karui threw a pencil at me until i ducked. "What if that pencil hit me then it stabbed me in the eye and it made me go blind while larva crawled in the eye socket and laid eggs."

A random person then yelled "OH MY EYE!"

"Why are you so weird? I mean come on your hair is white and spicky like a old man!"

"Thats what your mother said." I laided my head. I could feel Karui looking at me. Those yellow eyes scared me. What man would want to deal with that?

I rested my head on my arms. I could smell her perfume. It resembles a honey of some sort.

"RING RING!"

The class left out while i sat in my seat. Everyone was rushing out of the class room. But the girl with pink hair took her time. A loud voice called out "Sakura!"

I gave a evil smirk. So her name is Sakura.

Well Sakura i'm going to make you mine.


	2. Your Mine

Staring at this women bending down. Damn!

i got right behind her. Feeling her ass on me

O_O okay okay im getting a head of my self

She still didn't notice me, until i said "Hello."

"Oh it's you again, look i thought i told you not to tell me in the hall way."

"No..noo that was my evil twin see his name was um...Bob,Frankfert."

"Oh so your evil twin is Bob Frankfurt?" I shook me head with a big grin on my face. "That's him evil and always getting me introuble."

"Okay then? Well i guess welcome to Konah High." She put her hand out. I pulled her to me. "Thank you for the great welcome."

She started glowing light red like a cherry. "I guess my charm is working on you already Ms.?" She pushed away from me. Haruno Sakura. "Oh i've herd of you of you. Your parents make trees. Correct?" "Um no...we sell seeds and sell clothes." I couldn't hear a word she was saying. Just her lips moving. Grinding my teeth trying to hold my self from her. "Well if thats all you have to say then i guess i will be leaving." Sakura started to walk out of the door. "Fuck this." I slam the door so she could end up facing me. "What are you..." I crushed my lips into hers. After 15seconds of trying to push me off she finally submited. Picking her up and laying her on the desk was heaven.

-Narrator-

Omoi almost ripped of Sakura's shirt squeezing her brest, massaging her pink nipple while there lips were still connect. For mintues they battled it out with tongues, teeth griding against each other. Omoi started kissing Sakura's neck roughly throwing her shirt across the floor and bra on the chair. Sakura started to un-zip Omoi's saggy jean. She felt her hard erection.

"Your penis is about to rip thru your pants."

"Hm. " As Omoi bit down on Sakura's neck. "As we say it "My dick is about to enter you."

I started to grind pelvis to pelvis against her. Hearing her sweet moan in his ear. Scaraching up his back. Taking off his hoody.

Ke-Ka-Shi come thru the door.

"Oh...Hello Kakashi sensei."

"Sup Ke-Ka-Sh."

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "GO TO THE OFFICE!"

:3 IM THIS EVIL! THATS THE END mwamhaha


	3. what?

Sakura started to gather her clothes. "Omoi wake up!"

The red headed girl snapped. "What do you want Karui?"

"Wake up already. You been sleeping since the teacher walked out." I looked around to see no one was in the class room. "Damn I let her get away."

"Her?"

"Yes her!"

"I thought you were gay."

"Haha aren't you late for you givning your secret admirer a flee bath?" I hissed. "Will you just come on, Master Killer Bee is expecting us to be the first ones in his class."

"I'm not leaving this desk." "If you don't come on he's going to make you listen to his rap."

I hurried to grabe my things and ran out the classroom. As soon as my foot hit the hallway i saw Sakura and some onxy blue hair all over her.

Very pale, well built i guess thats all i could make out. All i could see was his back and his jersey with a dark green stain.

I think i'm finally understanding this school. Hearing people yell out names while teens turn there heads. "Hm." Finally i herd the guy kissing all over my Sakura name. Uchiha Sasuke, his eyes were pure hate. Black the color of darkness.

"Why is a girl like that with a guy like him."

"What's wrong Omeyy you like that pink haired girl." The red hair snickered.

"No! Just observing the school."

"Why are you lying?"

"Why are you ugly?"

I put my hood over my head so i wouldn't have to see Sa Su Kay kiss all over Sakura. "When are we going to get there?"

"The sheduel says its room 105B."

"Well all i see is 204 A."

Kauni's eyes then herd a noise. "I hear music."

Kauni and I followed to the music and no surprised to see there music teacher with gold braids like honey and a horn symbol on his left meaty arm, Johnny Bravo glasses with a white rag over his head.

"OH YO MY TWO STUDENTS THATS WHATS COOL SO HOW ARE YO THOU!"

"Sensei Omoi likes a girl and he wanted to know excally what to say."

"Omoi! my main man what you do is go up to her talk to her holla at her sing to her dont act like a fool YA FOOL!"

"I don't like any one! Will both of you just drop it!"

"Yes you do you were staring at the pink headed girl!"

"So what!"

"Aghhh Sakura-Haruno rich,cheer captain, Tsunada's her niece. Omoi stay away from her she will punch the blood out of a pervert like you."

"Sensei i'm not a pervert!"

Karuni cut her eyes at me. "Cheese balls."

I fell to the ground laughing hard. "THAT NEVER GETS OLD! CHEESE BALLS! CHEESEY BALLS!"

"Omoi you are the most perverted guy at this school."

Our Sensei cut in once again. "No Lord Jiraya was the perverted one, then Naruto."

"Omoi and Sakura sitting in the tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G

first comes sex

then comes the baby

then comes the judge and the divorce agent in the law attorney!"

"Karuni and dog boy have sex in the park which one has flee's? The one that barks!"


End file.
